Rain Must Fall
by disenchantedlife
Summary: TeitoxHakuren just some short shounen-ai story/s no real plot yet Rated M for later chapters! DROPPED - SORRY
1. Rain must fall

***I do not own 07-ghost or any of the characters!!!!**

Teito walked to one of the gardens that were located on the roof of the church; the flowers were of many colors and types, they shimmered in the sunlight from the dew that was sprayed on them. Teito sighed and sat in the flowers, gently caressing them with his hands.

Teito whispered silently to himself, "Mikage..."

The brunette boy laid down, nearly buried within the large field of flowers.

"Pyaa~!" The small pink dragon bounced on top of Teito's head and smiled, gently chewing on his hair.

"Mikage...What are you doing?"

"Buru-paya!!" Mikage hopped down to his stomach, "Purr-up-yaa!" The pink ball of fluff cocked his head to the side, seeing a blonde figure approach from over one of the hills.

Teito rolled over, onto his stomach and peeked through the field of flowers to see who was coming.

"Pyaa!" Mikage fell from his stomach and bounced away after a butterfly.

"Sorry, Mikage." The green eyed boy propped himself up on his elbows and smiled seeing his new friend walk nonchalantly into the garden.

Hakuren sat down a few feet from Teito, not noticing him. Teito smirked and crawled on his stomach through the flowers until he was beside his friend.

"Boo!" Teito popped out of the flowers and smiled as the older boy fell over with a scream.

"Teito! You scared me!" Hakuren placed his hand on his chest and took in a breath.

The emerald boy pounced on his friend and sat gently on his hips. Teito only weighed around ninety some odd pounds, so he was very light against Hakuren's hips. The two smiled at each other and sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So...What are you doing here, Hakuren?"

"I needed some time to think..."

"Oh, I'm sorry am I bothering you?"

Hakuren paused and sat up, "Actually...I came here to think about you..."

Teito jumped in surprise as warm arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into a hug. The boy relaxed, taking in the warmth of his friends hug, and somehow, without realizing it, he returned the hug as he gently placed his head on Hakuren's shoulder. The hug continued for a long time, neither one wanting to break it and end the warm, caring moment. Teito took a deep breath, taking in the smell of his friend, he smelled of soft cologne and like how you would imagine your boyfriend smelling; indescribable.

Teito turned his head and nuzzled against the amethyst eyed boys neck as he whispered, "...What do you need to think about me for?"

Hakuren laid down with his young friend and held him tighter, "You know...just, our friendship...what you mean to me and all...and if I...like you or not..."

"You like me...?" Teito didn't move from his position of clinging to his friend.

Hakuren nodded slowly.

"I think I like you too..." Teito smiled, before quickly kissing Hakuren's soft lips. A blush formed across Tetio's light tan cheeks that was a softer shade than the color that formed across the blonde's face.

"Teito, I'm sorry...but I have to go meet Castor...But I'll see you later?" Hakuren smiled and lifted the boy off his lap and gently placed him down in the flowers as he nodded.

Hakuren walked away, leaving his crush behind, a smile still plastered on his face, but somehow a bit of doubt lingering in his mind about Teito's, and his own, feelings...

--- --- --- ---

Labrador approached Teito from behind, gently sitting beside him to caress the small pink dragon that was wiggling around in the flowers. Labrador pulled his knees close to his chest, a soft and caring smile forming across his face as he admired the flowers around Teito.

"The flowers are happy today, Teito-kun...There isn't any darkness around...Something good has happened?" Labrador smiled, placing a flower gently in Teito's hair, "This flower is especially happy for you, Teito-kun."

"Yes, something good has happened..." The brunette smiled to himself.

"Would you mind if I asked what it is, Teito-Kun?"

Teito blushed and picked up Mikage, "Buru-pya!"

"I found out...someone that I like, likes me as well..."

"There is something...in your thoughts though, Teito...Are you afraid that you're going to forget your friend?"

Teito nodded and nuzzled his nose against the little pink dragon, planting a kiss on his forehead, "Mikage was my best friend and I loved him...I would feel bad if I replaced him with someone else...I wish that his death never happened..."

"Teito, all things in this life that happen for a reason...The sun goes away when rain begins to fall, soaking everything in it's path...People consider rain to be depressing; but without rain, beautiful flowers wouldn't have a chance to grow...In the end, every human and living creature, under God, realizes that the rain must fall for ones life to flourish and also for the sake of human existence..."

"I understand...but, why does God cause things to happen like that? Why can't we all just...be happy..."

"Without some bit of chaos in the world, what would God do with his spare time? Life would be pretty boring for him if he didn't create problems for us to figure out; problems that will eventually bring us closer to him."

Teito nodded, sighing to himself, "I just wish I could have...changed what happened..."

"You can't change the outcome of life, Teito; life takes its course and there's no way you can predict what is going to happen, only our Savior can do that. Even if it means the fate of one of the beautiful flowers that you care dearly about..." Labrador stood from where he was seated and walked away with a smile.

Labrador's words ran through Teito's mind, over and over. Teito was no idiot, but sometimes things took him a while to gather before he could fully understand their meanings.

Labrador was the type to use metaphors, especially around Teito, or so he thought. Castor was very helpful with his training, and in Teito's mind, Frau was just an annoying perverted bishop that just enjoyed his porn and calling Teito a 'dammed brat'. But Labrador, he was sensitive. He cared about flowers and people. From Tetio's observations, Labrador never wanted to pick a fight, he desired nothing to do with violence and avoided it while he could. Labrador was also very adorable in his own way, his white hair had a hint of lavender that matched his soft lavender eyes. Teito stopped his thoughts, blushing as he thought of the older bishop that was walking away from him.

"L-Labrador, wait up!" Teito gathered Mikage into his arms and ran after the bishop, "Do you think that, God might have given me a new opportunity to be with someone that reminds me of Mikage and treats me just as well? And that if he's gone...he wont have to fight in any wars and be tormented by Ayanami?"

"Something like that; but it is also good to think that Mikage did die for you; out of love...He gave his life so that you could have the opportunity to live and bloom in your relationships with people and fulfill your life here in the world of the living...But remember, Teito, Mikage also had all three of his wishes given to him...We know for sure that one of his wishes was to die for a friend; but for some reason I can't help but feel that another wish was to meet someone, or fall in love with someone, like you..."

"Labrador, I want to thank you...I know I sometimes, if not always, come off as a closed off person that just doesn't want anything to do with anyone, but that's just how I am...I think because of you and everyone else at the church, I've begun to realize that there is a lot of good in this world...Also, your advise is helpful and I appreciate it." Teito smiled.

"You're welcome, Teito. But if it wasn't for your friend, Mikage being there for you, you wouldn't be turning into such a nice and caring young gentleman." Labrador picked some flowers by the exit of the garden, "Would you care to join me for some tea?"

Teito nodded, accepting the offer.

--- --- --- --- ---

**This story will DEFINATLY have yaoi/lemon in it. I don't know where the story is going, I don't know how long it's going to be, but it willlll have yaoi :D woot!**

**Yaoi or not, this story (even the anime and manga) is somewhat religious, please don't comment about if you don't believe in God. I don't force religion on anyone and I don't brag about the fact that I'm a Christian and I have no desire to hear about atheism...Thanks!**

**Hah' btw I wrote all that Labrador said to Teito about life and flowers :D my friend gave me a title for the story and I just couldn't stop writing like that!**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! ^^'**


	2. Love see's roses without thorns

***I do not own 07-ghost or any of the characters!!!!**

It was late, around two in the morning. Well, not too late for people that stay up all night like Teito, but late for someone who should be in bed considering how hard they've worked with training. Stress was taking over the young boy, between loosing his best friend, training to take the bishop's exam and the overwhelming feelings he had for a new close friend that just so happen to be his roommate.

As Teito walked slowly through the corridors, his small pink dragon slept within his arms, quietly squeaking every now and again as he rolled back and forth. Teito smiled, watching Mikage nuzzle him and make adorable noises.

"Pyaa..."

"Oh, Mikage, you're being so cute tonight..." The boy gently lifted the sleeping pink fluff to his face and planted a soft kiss upon his forehead.

"That's cute, Teito." The boy jumped, hearing someone speak to him, "You kissing Mikage, I mean...Sorry, did I frighten you?" Hakuren stood up from sitting in front of their bedroom door, "I was worried about you; where have you been?"

"I-I was just out...thinking..." Teito blushed, not because of the fact that Hakuren had scared him, but the fact that the older boy he was infatuated with was standing only a few inches from him, whispering in a soft and sexy voice.

"Come on in to bed, Teito." Hakuren led his young friend into the bedroom and walked over to their beds, "You do know that it's just past two in the morning? Why couldn't you have done your thinking in here? Sorry, I'm being too forward, maybe you were praying?" Hakuren lifted his shirt up and sat down.

"Yeah, I was praying, but also thinking..." The boy sat down beside the blonde, "Hakuren, I-" Teito was interrupted as Hakuren's lips pressed against his own, his hand softly caressing his cheek. Teito's eyes widened, but soon closed as he fell into the kiss.

Hakuren laid the green eyed boy upon his bed, kissing slowly down his jaw line to his neck, a hand slipping slowly up his shirt to gently twirl one of the pink buds on his chest between two fingers. Teito moaned slightly, shuddering at the touch of Hakuren's cold hands. Hakuren sat up, his violet eyes peering at hazy, half lidded emerald eyes.

"Hakuren..."

"Shh..." The blonde lifted up Teito's shirt over his head, messing up his soft brown hair. He admired the small tan body that laid against the white sheets upon his bed. Hakuren's hands slid down Teito's body as he began to kiss his neck once again, giving small pulls and nips at his skin. Teito held back a moan and blushed, feeling Hakuren's hands reach his hips, gently pulling down his boxers to reveal his partially erect member. The blonde smiled, seeing what was awaiting him. The purple eyed boy kissed the younger, parting their lips slowly to allow their tongues to dance and explore each others moist caverns.

"Teito...would it be rude of me to continue to say, more?" Teito shook his head in response, giving his friend a go.

Hakuren's hand gripped a hold of his friend, slowly pumping his member, sending shivers through both of their bodies. Two fingers were inserted into Teito's mouth; the boy slowly sucking on them, rolling his tongue to cover all parts of the two digits. Teito slowly released the fingers, a trail of saliva leaving his lips.

One at a time, the fingers were pushed into Teito's entrance, slowly scissoring him. The brunette gasped, feeling the intrusion in his lower body. The two fingers pressed delicately on his prostate, causing him to buck his hips.

"H-Hakuren...I-I'm..." Teito moaned, coming in Hakuren's hand.

"That was fast, would you like to feel more?" Teito nodded, sitting up to pull down Hakuren's pants and boxers, "Why the rush, Teito?" Teito looked at him, silently grabbing him and taking him into his mouth, "T-Teito, you don't have to do that..." Hakuren moaned, feeling the warmth of the boys mouth around him.

Teito bobbed his head up and down, wiggling his tongue as he sucked. Hakuren's hands gripped the boys hair, holding his head in place as he slowly thrust himself in and out of his mouth. The green eyed boy pulled away, leaving his friend with a sigh of displeasure.

"Hakuren...will you, fuck me?" Teito laid down and spread his legs.

"I thought you'd never ask..." Hakuren positioned himself, slowly pushing into the boy beneath him.

Teito screamed as the pain shot through his backside and spine. The older boy caressed his hair, whispering soft and caring words to the boy as he tried to get used to the pain. Tears ran from his eyes as he tried to relax; as he relaxed, Hakuren's hips moved slowly.

Teito's hands gripped the sheets on the bed, working his fingers through them as Hakuren's hips picked up speed. Moans escaped their lips as they reached their climax together. The feeling was amazing, unlike anything Teito, even Hakuren, had felt before.

"Teito...I love you..." Hakuren spoke, as he kissed his friend on the head.

"...I...Love you too." Teito blushed and closed his eyes, falling into a soft sleep as Hakuren held him close.

--- ---

'_My mind is racing. I'm lost, I know I'm lost. Where is everyone?! Hakuren...? Frau?! Someone!!! ANYONE!!! HELP ME!!!_' Teito's dreams swirled out of control, he cried for help but no one could hear him, '_Help...please...Darkness is everywhere..._' Teito looked up, seeing a bright light forming, coming closer to him as he sat alone, in the darkness, '_Wh-what's going on? Mikage?!_'

'_Teito...Hey, Teito. Don't be so afraid; I'm always here for you, as is Hakuren and Frau and the rest of the people here. Best friend's, right?!_' Mikage smiled and wrapped his arms around Teito, _'I love you Teito, but Hakuren is here for you now...and I'm always right here~~!_' Mikage poked his finger at Teito's chest and smiled.

--- ---

"MIKAGE!" Teito jumped out of the dream, falling onto the floor.

"Teito? Are you alright?" Hakuren got up and took the small boy into his arms.

Teito thought for a minute, about his dream, before a smile formed across his lips, "Yeah, I'm fine..." He leaned up, pressing his lips to Hakuren's, "...Thank you." A few tears fell from his eyes.

Labrador sat outside caressing two small blue roses that were wrapped around each other, held together by a wilted vine, "We prune our gardens for a reason...to allow other flowers to have a chance at life. A flower is taken, and a flower is given."

"Ah, Teito and Hakuren...I suppose the brat will be feeling a bit better now after tonight." Frau smiled, watching through the window as the two boys kissed each other, crawling back into bed for the night.

--- --- ---

**Should I keep going...? or should I just leave it =/**

**Yeah, it's short. I'M SORRY!!!**

**Did anyone understand the two roses wrapped in a wilted vine? Cookies to you if yes!**


	3. Togetherforever

***I do not own 07-Ghost or any of the characters!!!!**

**sorry for the wait, I have two other stories going, plot bunnies running rabid, 3 essays due, finals to study for, a test on tuesday, family bullcrud, financial aid problems, but blah blah blah.. lol life goes on, ne~?!**

**Enjoyyyy :D**

**--- ---**

Morning rolled around and Hakuren woke to coldness beside him. Teito was gone. For a moment or two, Hakuren debated whether he should go looking for his lover, or leave him be so he was sure not to smother the poor boy.

Teito laid in the warm grass of the garden, a sigh escaping his lips. His body hurt, but his heart and stomach were fluttering. Mikage bounced over to Teito with a flower on his head, making noises as he spun around in circles.

"Mikage, you're silly."

"Pya~!" Mikage bounced away after a butterfly then rolled down the hill.

"Careful!"

"Burupya!" the small pink ball of fluff fell into a hole.

"Mikage!" Teito scurried over to where he was, seeing his friend poke his head out of the hole.

"Pya~?"

"Please, please be careful, Mikage..." Teito frowned and picked him up, brushing the dirt from him.

He laid back in the grass, taking in the sent of the fresh air that somehow resembled the sent of fresh laundry drying on the line. This made Teito smile, he was comfortable and no one could mess it up.

"Hey, brat."

...Except for Frau that is.

"What is it?" Teito rolled over onto his back and looked up at Frau.

"You and Hakuren? Quite funny that is." Frau sat down and lit a smoke.

"H-how did you know?! Did he tell you?!"

"Ah ah, I saw you two. Next time, consider closing the blinds?"

Teito blushed heavily and pouted. Teito didn't really want anyone to find out, especially not Frau.

"Teito-kun, you may not know it but Hakuren is a perfect match for you...Last night, your auras were in sync...same as yours and Mikage's were..."

"Our auras were in sync? What's that mean?" Teito cocked his head to the side.

"It can mean many different things...depending on how you look at it. I saw it as that you two are compatible and will have a long and happy life together, even as just friends."

"So...then it's right what we're doing?"

"I suppose in some way it is." Frau placed his arm around Teito and pulled him close, "Hakuren loves you very much, try not to lose him..."

"I wont...I promise..." Teito closed his eyes and relaxed, eventually falling asleep.

"Teito? Oi! Teito!" Hakuren straddled over the sleeping boy, trying to wake him.

"Nng, Hakuren? Where did Frau go?" Teito rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Frau was here? Hm, I dunno then."

"Hakuren!"

"Tei-" Teito sat up quickly, throwing his arms around Hakurens neck and planting a kiss on his lips. "What was that for?" he smiled, "Not that I'm objecting to it.

"I...I just, wanna be with you forever..." Teito nuzzled his face into Hakurens shoulder and blushed.

"I wanna be with you forever as well, Teito..."

--- ---

**Sucky, ne?**

**Sorry... -cries-**

**:( I just really cant seem to connect with this story I guess.....**


End file.
